Decisions
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Katie has a bad dream that her daddy dies and wants him to quit being a cop.


Decisions  
  
Synopsis: Katie has a bad dream that her daddy dies and wants him to quit being a cop.  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night at home. Steve and Kit were relaxing on the couch by the fire while the kids were asleep in their beds. "Babe I'm glad you're going to be home tomorrow." Kit said as she laid her head on his broad chest. "Me too honey." Steve said as he stroked her hair.  
  
Katie was walking in a dimly lit building. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that read, "Go to room 114." She then put the paper away and continued to walk down the hall. She finally reached room 114. When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. She started to scream. "Daddy! Daddy!" Katie ran to her dad who was lying on the floor with blood coming out of him. "Oh My God! Daddy!" She kept screaming.  
  
Steve and Kit heard a scream. Kit jumped up then Steve. They both ran to the foot of the stairs. They heard the scream again this time louder. "Daddy! Get up! Please!" They ran up the stairs and into Katie's room. Again Katie screamed "Daddy! Oh daddy! Please get up!"  
  
Kit gently tried to wake up Katie. "Katie sweetie. Katie." Kit said softly. Katie finally woke up and saw her mom. "Oh mommy!" Katie hugged her tightly. "Shhh Katie. It's ok." Kit said hugging her. "Angel girl are you ok?" Steve asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Daddy! You're not dead. You're not dead." Katie cried as she hugged him tightly. "No angel girl I'm not dead." He said as he looked at Kit. "Care to talk about it?" Kit asked. "No." Katie said softly.  
  
They put her back into bed and kissed her goodnight. When Steve was about to leave Katie asked him to stay. He sat on her bed. "Daddy please don't be a cop anymore. Please. I don't want you to get hurt." Katie said looking at him. "Angel girl I like being a cop. I help people." He said to her. "But daddy you died in my dream." She said.  
  
"We'll talk about it more in the morning after breakfast." Steve said as he kissed her goodnight and left. "Hey dad. Is Katie ok?" MJ asked. "Yeah she's fine. Go back to bed." Steve said as he hugged him goodnight.  
  
Steve went back downstairs to Kit. "Babe is she ok?" Kit asked as she curled up next to him. "Katie said that in her dream I died and now she wants me to quit being a cop. I told her I enjoy my job." Steve said as he draped his arm over Kit. "What did she say?" "Nothing. I told her that we'll discuss it more after breakfast tomorrow." He said.  
  
Kit got up to get ready for bed. She noticed that Steve was upset about what Katie said to him. "Babe come let's go to bed." She said as she pulled him off the couch. As they were going upstairs Steve went to check on Katie. He quietly opened her door and stood there looking at her. He then said to himself, "Angel girl you worry too much for an eight year old." He then gently closed her door and went to bed.  
  
The next day after breakfast Steve called everyone into the living room for a family meeting.  
  
"I want you all to know that I like being a cop. I know it's dangerous. I enjoy my work. So I have no intensions of quitting my job because Katie had a bad dream." Steve said looking at the four of them.  
  
"But daddy I'm scared that you may never come home again." Katie said as she started to cry. "Angel girl I understand what you're saying but I'll be careful." He said looking at her. "MJ how do you feel about daddy being a cop?" Katie asked him. "It doesn't bother me. I'm cool with it." He said. "You're cool with it! Are you crazy!" Katie yelled at him. "Calm down Katie." Steve said looking at her.  
  
"No! I won't calm down! Don't you understand that someday you will never come home! Why can't you have a normal job and be a normal dad!" Katie yelled as she ran up to her room. MJ ran after her.  
  
"Well so much for a family meeting." Steve said looking at Kit and Kasey Lynn. "Honey how do you feel about me being a cop?" Steve asked her. "I'm kind of with Katie on this babe. When you go to work I'm a nervous wreck until you get home. I'm always afraid that Chief Masters is going to be at the door telling me you will never come home again." Kit said looking at him. Steve just looked at her. "I didn't know that this bothered you so much Kit." "In the beginning it didn't that much until we had the kids." She said hugging him. "Look babe I don't want you to quit just because the way the kids and I feel. You quit when you feel it's time." Kit said as she picked up Kasey Lynn.  
  
"Katie don't you think you were kind of rude to dad." MJ said looking at her. "I don't care." She said looking at him. "Why not?" MJ asked her. "He doesn't care about us so why should I care about him anymore. He's going to be a cop no matter what I say about it." "Katie you can't tell dad what to do." MJ said as he put his arm around her. "So what you're saying is that my feelings don't count. And if daddy gets hurt I should just deal with it. Well no thank you. Do you know how many times we came close to loosing him? A lot." She said. Katie then walked over to her window seat and sat down. She took her mom and dad's wedding picture off her desk and looked at it.  
  
Steve then knocked on her door. "Come in." Katie said. "Guys I have to go to work." "What? Why dad?" MJ asked. "Captain Newman needs me to come in. I'll try and be home before dinner." He said. "Gee dad I was hoping we would go to the park and shoot some hoops." MJ said looking at him. "Maybe tomorrow MJ." Steve said looking at him. "Ok." He said leaving Katie's room. "Angel girl come give me a hug before I leave." Katie just looked at him. With the look she gave him he knew that she was not happy with him. "Come on. I'm going to be late." He said. "Just go then." She said looking out her window. Steve then walked over to her and sat next to her on her window seat. "Katie aren't you going to give me a hug and a kiss good bye?" Steve asked looking at her. "You're really mad at me aren't you?" Steve asked her. "Huh? Yeah. Whatever." Katie said getting up off her window seat and walking over to her bed. Steve then walked out of her room. Katie began to cry when he left. Through the crying she whispered, I love you daddy. Please come home safe."  
  
Steve went downstairs and said good-bye to Kit and Kasey Lynn. "Babe did she talk to you?" Kit asked looking at him. "She didn't say too much to me." He said. Kit looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." He said leaving.  
  
Kit and Kasey Lynn followed him to his car. "Babe look Katie is going to be ok. Her dream just frightened her." Kit said as she kissed him passionately. They looked at each other. "Babe please be careful. I love you." Kit said as he pulled out. "I love you too. I'll be careful." He said as he drove away.  
  
As Steve drove to work all he kept hearing was Katie saying, "Why can't you have a normal job and be a normal dad?"  
  
Steve arrived at work and was called into Captain Newman's office. "Steve I need you to go to the old Wilson Building on ninth and Westpark with Detective Banks, Jackson, Marshall and Michaelson." Captain Newman said. "Why sir?" Steve asked. "We were informed that there was a drug deal going down tonight and I need all my good people in there. Can you be there?" Captain Newman asked as he noticed Steve starting to faze him out. "Yeah sure." Steve said staring at the wall. Steve was just about to get up when Captain Newman said, "Whatever is on your mind right now Sloan I need you to forget about it until after the bust. Like I said I need all my good people there." Steve just looked at him and said, "Sure." And left.  
  
Steve went over to his desk and sat down to finish up on some paperwork while waiting for Detective Banks. He happened to look up and saw the picture of he and Katie at the cabin. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time. "Am I interrupting anything?" A voice asked in front of him. "Huh? Oh hi Sue." Steve said putting down the picture. "Is that you and Katie?" Sue asked. "Yeah." Steve said staring at the picture again. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him. "No. We just had a disagreement this morning." Steve said looking at Sue. "So I hear that you and I are going to the Wilson Building tonight." Sue said sitting on the corner of his desk. "Yeah Captain Newman said something about a drug deal going down." Steve said leaning back in his chair. As they were discussing it further his phone rang. "Excuse me." Steve said picking up the phone. "Hello. Hi honey. What's the matter? Yeah I'll talk to her." Steve looked at Sue and said "It's my daughter can you excuse me for a moment." "Sure Steve." Sue said as she left. "Angel girl what's wrong? No I won't be home early tonight. Because I have to work on a case for Captain Newman. No I can't have someone else do it for me.  
  
Because it's my responsibility to do this. Yes I will be careful. I can't talk about it. Katie look I have to do this. Don't give me a hard time about it. No I'm not going to quit. Katie when I get home we'll talk about it some more. Put mom on the phone. Katie I love you. Hi honey. Yeah I know she's upset. I won't be home for dinner tonight. Because of the case I was just assigned to. I miss you too. Look I have to go. Kiss the kids for me. I love you too Kit. Bye." As Steve hung up the phone he and Sue got ready to go to the Wilson Building.  
  
"Steve is everything ok at home?" Sue asked. "Yeah." He said putting on his bulletproof vest. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked. "Yeah I'm sure. Thanks." He said.  
  
As they left for the old Wilson Building Steve kept thinking about Katie and how angry they both are with each other. Steve, Sue and Jackson arrived at the building and entered the building through the rear, while the other team entered through the front.  
  
"Ok everyone in position?" Jackson asked. "All set." The first team said. "Then let's go." Jackson said as he motioned to Steve and Sue.  
  
As they closed in on the drug ring, Jackson yelled, "Freeze! This is the police!" The drug dealers opened fire on the police. Jackson, Detective Banks and Detective Michaelson shot and killed three of the drug dealers. Steve and Lieutenant Marshall shot one supplier. Then out of no where another drug supplier opened fire and hit Steve several times. Once in the head, in the shoulder and twice in his legs. Steve fell backwards into the wall. Detective Banks went running over to him. "Steve! Can you hear me?" Sue yelled. As Steve was fading into unconsciousness he muttered something but unfortunately Detective Banks couldn't make it out.  
  
Jackson, Michaelson and Marshall came running over. "Steve's been shot! Call for an ambulance!" Sue yelled. "Steve if you can hear me we are going to take you to the hospital." Sue said as she felt for a pulse. "Sue did you find a pulse?" Jackson asked. "It's very weak." She said looking at him. The ambulance arrived and took Sue, Jackson and Steve to the hospital while Marshall followed in his car. "Sue I'm going to call Captain Newman and tell him what happened." Jackson said. "Ok." She said looking at the paramedics working on Steve.  
  
They pulled up to the hospital and were greeted by Jesse. "Oh My God! What happened?" Jesse asked. Sue told Jesse what happened. "Nurse! Page Dr. Sloan now and tell him to meet me in ER 5 stat!" "Yes doctor."  
  
Mark and Amanda came running down the hall when Detective Banks, Marshall and Jackson greeted them. They filled Mark and Amanda in on the whole story. Captain Newman came running in a few seconds later. "Dr. Sloan. How's Steve?" "Captain I don't know. Dr. Travis is with him now." Mark said as he tried to sit down. "Mark I'm calling Kit." Amanda said as she helped him into a chair. Mark just shook his head.  
  
Ten minutes later Kit and the kids came running in. "Dad!" Kit yelled down the hallway. Mark looked up at her. "What happened?" Kit asked him. Captain Newman and Detective Banks told Kit what happened while Amanda took the kids to the doctor's lounge.  
  
"Aunt Amanda is daddy going to be ok?" Katie asked looking at her. "I hope so sweetie." She said hugging them. While they all waited for Jesse to come out of the operating room, Katie looked at MJ and said, "I'm scared." Then she started to cry hysterically. Amanda went to get her water when all of the sudden Katie went running out of the doctor's lounge and down the hall. "Katie! Come back!" MJ yelled running after her. "Mom! Katie is gone!" MJ said running up to her. "Where did she go?" Kit asked him. "I don't know." He said looking at her. Amanda and MJ went looking for her.  
  
They finally found her in the stair well crying. "Katie. It's Aunt Amanda and MJ." Katie looked at her and said, "I told him to quit but he didn't listen to me! Why? Why didn't he listen to me?" Katie asked as the tears fell. "Katie you know dad loves being a cop and he can't quit." MJ said looking at her. "He's going to die!" Katie said hysterically. "No Katie your daddy isn't going to die." Amanda said holding her and MJ. "Let's go and find mom." MJ said as he stood up. The three stood up and went back to find Kit.  
  
When they went back Amanda saw Jesse talking to Captain Newman, Mark and Kit. "What's going on?" Amanda asked. Jesse looked at Amanda and said, "Steve is in a coma and I don't know if he's going to pull out. Kit pulled MJ, Katie and Kasey Lynn close to her.  
  
"Jesse when can we see him?" Mark asked. "You can go in now." Jesse said looking at the kids. Mark, Kit and the kids went to see him. Kit left Kasey Lynn with Amanda.  
  
As they all entered the room Steve was hooked up to machines. He had his head bandaged. Katie just stood at the foot of the bed staring at him. MJ took hold of Katie's hand to bring her closer to Steve. When Katie got close to the bed she looked at him and ran out of the room. "I'll get her." Mark said looking at Kit.  
  
Mark found Katie outside the room crying. "Katie. Are you ok?" Mark asked her. "Grandpa I pleaded with daddy today to quit his job. I told him about my dream. But he didn't listen to me." Katie said looking at Mark. "What dream Katie?" Mark asked as he sat next to her. "In my dream grandpa, daddy died and me, mommy, MJ and Kasey Lynn were all alone. Why didn't he listen to me?" Katie said wiping the tears away. "Katie sometimes it's hard for people to give up something they love." Mark said putting his arms around her. "But grandpa doesn't daddy love us?" "Yes Katie he does. What makes you think he doesn't?" "He didn't listen to me." She said as she fell asleep in Mark's arms.  
  
Kit and MJ came out of Steve's room and sat next to Mark and Katie. "Dad I'm really scared." Kit said looking at him. "I know Kit, me too." Mark said looking at her. Mark then got up and went back into Steve's room to check on him.  
  
Mark sat in the chair next to Steve's bed. Mark then started telling Steve how proud of him he is. "Steve you have everything that I hoped you would have. A beautiful wife, children and a house. Son your mom would be so proud of you too." Mark then got up kissed him on the forehead and then left.  
  
Kit woke up Katie and told her that she, MJ and Kasey Lynn were going to get something to eat. "Do you want anything Katie?" "I'm not hungry. I just want to be left alone." Katie said looking at her mom. Jesse then came by to check on them. "Jesse could you watch Katie while MJ, Kasey Lynn and I get something to eat?" Kit asked him. "Sure Kit." Jesse smiled.  
  
"Uncle Jesse is daddy going to be ok or is he going to die?" Katie asked looking up at him. "Katie your dad is a fighter and I believe he's going to make it." Jesse said as he put Katie on his lap and hugged her. "Uncle Jesse may I go inside and see him. Please." Jesse put Katie down and walked her in to see her dad. "Is it ok if I stay with him by myself?" Katie asked looking at Jesse. "Sure. I don't see why not." Jesse said smiling at her. When Jesse left Katie pushed the chair next to Steve's bed and sat in it.  
  
Katie then climbed onto the bed and put her head on his shoulder. "Daddy if you can hear me I'm sorry for fighting with you earlier today. I love you very, very much. Please get better and come home to us." Katie then kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes.  
  
Kit, MJ and Kasey Lynn came back to pick up Katie to go home to get some rest. They walked into the room and found Katie fast asleep next to Steve. "Katie. Katie sweetie. Let's go home and get some rest in our own beds." "Mommy can't I just stay here with daddy until he wakes up?" Katie asked rubbing her eyes. "Katie dad won't be getting up for a while." MJ said taking her hand.  
  
Katie just looked at them and asked "how long will daddy be sleeping?" "For a while Katie." Kit said as they left Steve's room.  
  
While they were home, Katie and MJ got ready for bed. Katie laid in bed for about 20 minutes. Then she got up and went to her mom's room. Before she knocked she heard her mom crying. Katie then ran to get MJ. "MJ. Are you up?" She asked walking over to his bed. "No. Why?" He asked sitting up and turning on his light. "Mommy's crying. I want to go and see her will you come with me?" Katie asked looking at him. "Sure." He said as he got out of bed. They walked to their mom's room and knocked softly on the door. "Mommy can we come in?" Katie asked. Kit opened the door and invited them in. "Why aren't you two in bed sleeping?" Kit asked as they all climbed into bed. "I miss daddy." Katie said looking at her with her big blue eyes. "Yeah me to mom." MJ said. "I see. Do you two want to stay here tonight?" Kit asked them. "Can we?" MJ asked. "Sure. I'd be happy that you two would be staying." Kit said as she reached over to her nightstand to get a book. "Mommy what's that?" Katie asked. "Oh I've been working on your dad's birthday present. "Really what is it?" MJ asked looking over her shoulder. "Just pictures." She said looking at them. "Of who mommy?" Katie asked. "Let's take a look and find out." Kit said as she opened the photo album.  
  
"Hey MJ I don't remember you having that shirt." Katie said looking at the picture. "Neither do I." He said. Kit just started to laugh. MJ and Katie looked at her. "What's so funny mom?" MJ asked. "That's not MJ. That's dad." Kit said. Then the kids started to laugh. "Wow! MJ you look a lot like daddy when he was little." "Well Katie you look a lot like mom. See." MJ said pointing to Kit's picture. As they were going through the book Kit came across a picture of she and Steve at the beach sitting with their arms around each other. Katie looked up at her mom and saw the tears starting to fall. "Mommy why don't we go to sleep." Katie said as she was closing the book. "You're right sweetie. Let's all get some rest. It's been a long and tiring day." Kit said wiping her eyes.  
  
As they were all sleeping, Kit had a dream that Steve was coming out of a building. At first she couldn't make out what he was saying to her. When he got closer to her, she realized that he'd been shot several times. He collapsed at her feet. Kit bent down to help him up, but he said, "I love you Kit." And then he died in her arms. Kit jumped out of bed and looked over at the kids sleeping. She walked out of the bedroom and went down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. As she sat there, she started to reminisce about the day she met him. Then the phone rang. Kit went to answer it. "Hello. Hi Jesse. Yeah we're fine. No you didn't wake me. I was up. Bad dream. How's Steve doing? I see. No improvement. Ok. I'll see you later. Bye." Kit hung up the phone and started to cry again. "God please make Steve get better. We need him here." She said sitting on the floor. "Mommy. Please don't cry." Katie said hugging her. Kit looked up at her and that's when she noticed that Katie didn't look good. "Katie let's make breakfast." Kit said standing up. "I'm not hungry mommy." Katie said sitting at the counter. "Um mom. I think Kasey Lynn needs a changing." MJ said as he brought Kasey Lynn in to her. "Oh ok. Make Katie something to eat. Will you." Kit whispered before she left the kitchen with Kasey Lynn. "Sure mom." MJ said looking at her. MJ went into the cupboard looking for his favorite cereal. "Katie do you want any Honeycombs?" He asked pulling out the box. "I'm not hungry." She said looking at him. "Not even a little bit." He said sitting down at the counter. "No. I wish people will just leave me alone." Katie said leaving the kitchen.  
  
Katie went to her room to make her bed and get her clothes ready so she can go and see her dad. After breakfast they all went back to the hospital to see how Steve was doing.  
  
Mark came in to join them. "Hi grandpa." MJ said. "Hi MJ." "Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Kit asked him as they walked out of the room. "What's wrong Kit?" He asked. "Dad I'm worried about Katie. She's not eating. She's been like this since Monday and here it is Friday. I've tried everything." Kit said getting upset. "Kit look I'll have a talk with her and maybe she'll eat something for me." "Will you dad. Like I said I've tried everything." "No problem." Mark said hugging her. They went back inside. "Katie can you come outside with me?" Mark asked. "Sure grandpa." Katie said. As she got up she had to sit down again. "Gee I feel really dizzy all of the sudden." Katie said looking at her mom and grandpa. Mark asked her why she wasn't eating. "I haven't been hungry grandpa." Katie said looking at him. "Katie you have to eat something. You're going to make yourself very sick." Mark said to her. "Grandpa I'm not hungry. I wish people would stop bothering me." Katie said. As she stood up to leave she fainted on the floor. "Katie!" Kit shouted. Mark called a nurse in and had Katie taken to a vacant room. Katie finally came to and found an intravenous tube stuck in her arm and her mom sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Mommy what happened?" Katie asked trying to sit up. "You fainted." "Why?" "Because you haven't eaten in a long time." Kit said with a stern voice. "Where's daddy. I need to be with him." Katie said looking around the room. Katie wanted to leave but Kit made her stay in bed. "Katie I'll be right back with MJ and Kasey Lynn." "Ok mommy." Katie said. After Kit left Katie got up out of bed and pulled the intravenous tube out of her arm. She walked over to the door and quietly opened it. She looked up and down the hall and proceeded to  
  
walk to her daddy's room. When she saw his door open she hid behind a chair until her mom, brother and sister left. Then she snuck into his room and climbed up on his bed and started to talk to him. She told him about her day and then she told him that she was having a hard time finding him a birthday present. She then heard Mark, Kit, Amanda and Jesse looking for her. She saw the door open. Mark turned on the light in Steve's room and noticed that Katie wasn't there. After Mark left she quickly climbed down from behind the window curtain and got back into bed with her daddy. "Daddy I hope you like this song. I finally memorized it in full." She said looking up at him. The song that she sang to him was by Dolly Parton. "I Will Always Love You." After she finished singing it she was crying. "Daddy please get better. I miss you very, very much." Katie said kissing him on the cheek. She then fell asleep.  
  
"Katie. Get up." MJ whispered. "Leave me alone MJ." Katie said rubbing her eyes. "Katie mom, grandpa, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Amanda are looking for you." I don't care. I want to stay here with daddy." "You can't Katie. You're sick and mom wants you to get better." MJ said pulling her off Steve's bed. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at MJ as he was dragging her out of the room. "Mom! Grandpa! I found her!" MJ yelled. "Katie! Where were you?" Kit asked running down the hall. "I was with daddy and I don't want to leave him." Katie said trying to get away from MJ. "Kit she needs to get back to her room and get that tube back into her." Mark said. "I know dad. But she's fighting it." Kit said grabbing Katie. "Mommy why can't I just stay with daddy." She said crying. "Katie you have to get better." "Why can't I do that in daddy's room." Katie said looking at her. Kit looked at Mark. "Jesse see if we can get a bed in there for Katie." Mark said looking at him. "Sure Mark." Jesse said. Jesse told Amanda that they found Katie and he's looking to find a bed to put in Steve's room for her.  
  
Jesse and Amanda found a bed and put it in with Steve. "Now Katie I want you to stay here until you get better. Ok." Mark said putting the tube back into her arm. "Yes grandpa." Katie said as she fell back to sleep.  
  
During the night Katie heard her daddy calling her. "Katie. Katie." She jumped out of bed and tried to get over to him but the intravenous tube was preventing her from going over to him. Again she pulled it out. "Daddy. I'm right here." She said quietly. She put the light on over him and found that he wasn't up. He was talking in his sleep. Katie climbed up into the bed and gently tried to wake him up. "Daddy. I'm right here. Please get up." The nurse came in to check up on her and found Katie trying to wake her daddy up. The nurse quickly grabbed Katie off the bed and put her back into her own bed. "No! Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" Katie yelled. "You have to stay in your own bed! You brat!" The nurse yelled at her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Steve yelled from the bed next to Katie's. "Daddy!" Katie yelled. Steve moved the curtain back and said, "Put her down!" Jesse heard all the yelling and he ran in and found the nurse pinning Katie down in her bed and trying to stick the intravenous needle in her arm. Jesse pushed the nurse away from Katie. And he started to yell at the nurse. "What are you doing to her? That's no way to treat a child." Jesse yelled.  
  
"But Dr. Travis she wasn't in her bed. She was in her father's bed and she also took out the intravenous needle." The nurse said looking at Jesse. "You didn't have to hurt her. If you knew she took out the needle then you should have paged Dr. Sloan or me." Jesse said. The nurse then left glaring at Katie.  
  
"So Steve how do you feel?" Jesse asked looking at him. "Lousy! What is Katie doing in the hospital?" Steve asked in a pissed off voice. "She stopped eating." Jesse said. "Angel girl is that true?" Steve asked looking at her. "Yes daddy." Katie said looking at him. "Angel girl come here." Steve said to her. Katie climbed out of her bed and slowly walked over to him and climbed into bed with him. "Excuse us Jess." Jesse left the two of them alone.  
  
"Angel girl do you know you can hurt yourself by not eating." "Yes daddy." She said softly. "Tell me why you haven't been eating?" Steve asked as he pulled her close to him. "I don't know. I just wasn't hungry and I was scared that you were going to die like you did in my dream." She said to him. "That's no excuse for not eating. I want you to eat something for me. No junk food. Real food." He said to her.  
  
While still in the hospital Steve finally got Katie to eat a decent meal.  
  
They finally went home after a two-week stay at the hospital.  
  
"MJ!" Steve called. "Yeah dad." MJ said coming out of the den. "You want to go to the park and shoot some hoops?" Steve asked tossing the ball to him. "Yeah! Can we!" MJ said as he caught the ball. "Babe do you think you should? You just got out of the hospital?" Kit asked looking at him. "Sure why not? I promised him a couple of weeks ago. I feel fine." Steve said looking at her. "Daddy can I go too?" Katie asked looking at him. "No just MJ and I. We'll be home by dinner time." Steve said. "Please daddy. Please." Katie begged him. "No angel girl. Not this time." Steve said kissing her on the head. "Mommy make daddy take me please." Katie said looking at Kit. "Katie your dad said no. I'm not going to change his mind." Kit said looking at her. "Please! Oh please! Mommy!" Katie started to cry. "Angel girl I told you no and when I say no it's no." Steve said looking at her. Katie then ran up to her room. "Come on dad. Let's go." MJ said getting anxious. "Bye honey." Steve said kissing Kit good-bye. "Bye babe. Don't worry about Katie." Kit said kissing him good-bye. Steve and MJ left for the park.  
  
Steve and MJ played two games of twenty-one before heading home. "Hey dad I had a great time." "Me too MJ. Me too." Steve said as they got into the truck. "Dad how about we pick up some ice cream before we go home for dinner?" MJ asked as they were pulling out of the parking field. "That's fine with me." Steve said smiling at him.  
  
As they pulled into the Baskin and Robins parking field they met CJ, Dion and Amanda. "Hi Steve." Amanda said. "Hi Amanda. Hi CJ. Hi Dion." "Hey Uncle Steve." They said. "Dad what should I order?" "The usual for everyone." Steve said handing him the money.  
  
"So Steve how long will you be out of work?" Amanda asked. "About two months." Steve said. "That will at least give you time to recover. How's Katie doing?" "She's doing a lot better. But I wish she would let me breath a little." Steve said looking at her. "You know Steve you being hurt like that really scared her." Amanda said. "I know but she's got to realize that I'm ok now." Steve said. MJ finally came out of the ice cream shop. "What did you buy? The whole store." Steve laughed. "No. That lady over there couldn't make up her mind. She kept changing her order." MJ said looking at him. "CJ how many times did she change it?" Dion asked him. "I counted nine times." CJ laughed. "CJ! That's not nice." Amanda said. "But." "No buts. You two get in the car. I'll talk to you soon Steve. Take care." "Bye Amanda." Steve and MJ said as they were getting into the truck.  
  
"Hey dad. We're in big trouble with mom." MJ said looking at the trucks clock. "Here call her on the phone and tell her we are on our way." Steve said handing him the phone. "Ok dad." MJ said dialing the number. "Hi mom. Yeah we're fine. We stopped off to get some ice cream and we ran into Aunt Amanda. Yeah sure." "Dad. Mom wants to talk to you. She sounds upset." MJ said handing him the phone. "Hi honey. I'm sorry we're late. She is. Ok we are almost home. Try and calm her down. Ok bye." "Dad what's wrong?" MJ asked looking at him. "Your sister is freaking out that we are late." Steve said as they turned down their street. "Dad we're just twenty minutes late. What's the big deal?" MJ asked rolling his eyes. "To your sister it's a big deal." Steve said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Oh babe thank god you're home." Kit said. "Where is she?" Steve asked looking at her. "She's in her room crying." Kit said. "Let me go up and talk to her." He said handing MJ the ice cream.  
  
Steve went up to Katie's room. "Angel girl let me in." Steve said knocking on her door. Katie didn't say anything. Steve opened the door and saw her curled up like a ball in her bed. "Angel girl. I'm sorry that I was late coming home. MJ and I went to pick up ice cream and we ran into Aunt Amanda and the boys." Steve said sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
After dinner they all sat down to watch a movie together. Before the movie started MJ and Katie fought over who was going to sit where. "Katie! I'm sitting next to dad!" MJ yelled at her. "No! I am!" She yelled back at him. "Ok you two knock it off!" Steve said as he was holding Kasey Lynn. "Daddy I want to sit next to you." Katie said looking at him. "No. Your mom and Kasey Lynn are going to sit next to me. You two sit on the floor and I don't want to hear one word out of you two." Steve said in a stern voice. "Babe don't be hard on them." Kit said handing him Kasey Lynn's bottle. "Honey they have to learn not to fight like wild children." "But they both want to be with you." Kit said looking at him. Steve then handed Kasey Lynn back to Kit and walked out of the room. "MJ hold your sister while I talk to dad." "Sure mom." MJ said taking Kasey Lynn from her.  
  
"You could have called to let us know where you were. I thought you got hurt again." Katie said crying. Steve picked her up and put her on his lap and hugged her. "I know. I'm sorry that I didn't call. Next time I will." Steve said holding her. Steve took Katie down stairs for dinner.  
  
"Babe are you ok?" Kit asked him. "I wish that they would give me some breathing room. I haven't held Kasey Lynn in a long time." He said looking at her. "I know babe. I know." Kit said hugging him. "Besides I haven't held you in a long time either." He said hugging her back. "Babe let's go back to the den and watch the movie then I can let you hold me close after the movie. Kit said pulling him off the living room couch.  
  
Katie got up from the floor and walked over to her dad and apologized for fighting with MJ. "It's ok." Steve said picking her up and putting her on his lap. "MJ come here." Steve called to him. Steve put the two kids on his lap and then asked Kit to hand him Kasey Lynn. Katie and MJ started laughing. "Daddy it's crowded here." Katie giggled. "Not unless mommy wants to join us." Steve said looking at her. Kit went and got her camera and took a picture of the four them. Kit then took Kasey Lynn away. "Oh!" They all moaned. "I have to change your sister." Kit said. "MJ go help mom with Kasey Lynn." Steve said. "Me? Why not Katie? That's a girl's job." He said looking at his dad. "I'll go daddy. I don't mind." Katie said looking at him.  
  
  
  
When everyone finally got settled they started the movie.  
  
When the movie was over everyone was asleep except for Steve. Steve looked down and saw Kit fast asleep with her head on his lap. For a while he watched her sleep. He then whispers "God I missed you so much." Steve quietly woke her. "Honey." "The movie over?" Kit asked rubbing her eyes. "Yeah. The kids are out too." He said as he helped her sit up. They both picked up the kids and put them in their rooms. "Let's put Kasey Lynn in her crib." Steve said looking at Kit. "Ok." Kit said as she took Kasey Lynn to her room.  
  
When Kit came back to the room, Steve was fast asleep. She got changed and climbed into bed and whispered, "Thank god you are home safe. I love you always and forever." Then she kissed him on the cheek and curled up next to him and fell asleep. Steve then woke up and pulled her close to him and he made love to her.  
  
The next day was Steve's birthday.  
  
Katie got up early and decorated her daddy's place at the kitchen table. She got him balloons and she made decorations and she also made him a cake with the help from her mom and MJ. Kit then came into the kitchen and started to make Steve his birthday breakfast. "Katie put the cake away until after dinner tonight." Kit said looking over at her. "Ok mommy." Katie said.  
  
"So mommy what time is daddy coming down for breakfast?" Katie asked getting all excited. "Sweetie he should be down soon." Kit said looking at her. "Can't I just go and wake him. Please!" "Ok just this once. But if he doesn't get up right away don't make a pest out of yourself. Ok." "Yes mommy!" Katie said running out of the kitchen passing MJ and Kasey Lynn. "Where is she going?" MJ asked putting Kasey Lynn in her playpen. "Don't worry about it. Help me with breakfast." Kit said looking at him. MJ helped his mom get breakfast ready.  
  
When Katie reached her daddy's room she knocked on the door lightly. "Daddy can I come in?" Katie asked quietly. She didn't get an answer from him. Katie then quietly opened the bedroom door and asked again. "Sure angel girl you can come in." Steve said as he sat up. Katie walked over to his side of the bed. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he picked her up and put her in bed with him. "Here's a birthday card I made you and I want to give you your birthday hug and kiss. I didn't get you anything because I was in the hospital and I didn't have time to get you anything. I'm sorry daddy." Katie said softly. "That's ok angel girl. I'm just glad that I'm home and you are feeling better. The card, the hugs and kisses from you are my birthday present." Steve said hugging her. Steve read her card. It said, "I truly love you daddy and have a wonderful birthday. Love from your Angel girl. PS here's a hug and kiss from Kasey Lynn." "That is so beautiful Katie. Thank you." Steve said hugging her.  
  
"Daddy let's go and eat breakfast. Mommy is cooking you something special." Katie said looking at him with her biggest smile. They both went down stairs. Steve was giving Katie a piggyback ride all the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Happy birthday dad!" MJ said with a big smile. "Thanks." He said as he put Katie down. Steve went over to Kasey Lynn picked her up and gave her a big kiss hello. "Happy Birthday Babe." Kit said handing him his present. "What's this?" He asked looking at the box. "Open it daddy!" Katie shouted. "Yeah dad, open it!" MJ said. "Should I open this Kasey Lynn?" Steve asked her. Kasey Lynn just smiled and cooed. Everyone just laughed.  
  
Steve opened the box and pulled out the photo album that Kit worked on while he was in the hospital. "Babe I hope you love it. If not I'll get you something else." Kit said looking at him. Everyone gathered around Steve while he was going through the photo album. By the time he was finished looking through it he was speechless. "Honey this is the best birthday present that anyone has given me in a long time." Steve said as he got up and hugged and kissed her. "Man! That is so gross. I'll let it go this time. Since it's your birthday." MJ said. Katie just gave MJ a dirty look. Kit then whispered that she had another present waiting for him later upstairs. "Really." He whispered. Kit just smiled at him.  
  
"Dad I made this card for you but it kind of stinks. You don't have to open it." MJ said looking at him. "Let me see MJ." Steve said as he opened the card. On the cover of the card it said "To the Best Dad in the World…." The inside read "I know I don't say this enough to you dad, but I love you very much." MJ. Steve just gave MJ a big hug. "Thanks MJ. This means a lot to me. Thanks." "Your welcome dad." MJ said hugging him back.  
  
After breakfast Steve asked everyone to meet him in the living room for a family meeting. As everyone gathered around, Steve made an announcement that shocked them all. "I would like you to know that I have thought this over a lot and I hope that you guys can support me on this decision even though it's temporary. I have decided to take a two month leave of absence from my job but I will be working at the restaurant during that time so we won't be without money." Steve said looking at all of them.  
  
"You really mean it daddy?" Katie asked with a big smile on her face. "Yes angel girl I mean it." Steve said looking at her. "Dad are you sure you're doing the right thing?" MJ asked him. "Yes MJ I am. I finally realized that my life is too short and I need to spend time with you kids and mom. But like I said it's only temporary." "Babe that is such good news." Kit said hugging him. MJ turned to Katie and said, "If mom kisses him again I'm going to scream." After MJ said that Kit and Steve kissed. "UGH!" MJ shouted and ran out of the room. "Don't mind him daddy and mommy he's just acting like an idiot. Katie said taking Kasey Lynn with her.  
  
"Kit why don't we let the kids stay with dad tonight?" Steve asked as he walked her upstairs. "Babe what about Kasey Lynn?" "What about her? She can stay with him just for one night." Steve said as they reached the bedroom. "Babe she's still a baby." Kit said looking at him. "So. Katie and MJ know what to do." Steve said as he gently kissed Kit on the lips. Steve then locked their bedroom door and then took Kit in his arms and put her in bed and made love to her. "I hope you know I missed this." Kit said looking at him. "Me too honey." Steve said. 


End file.
